Neko days
by Himawari Wia
Summary: makan sayuran mu dobe!


Manga/Anime NARUTO owner by. Masashi Kisimoto sensei.

Uzumaki Naruto owner by. Uchiha Sasuke

Neko's days and the cover owner by. Himawari Wia! (^O^)/

Gender : belum di dentukan (mohon pemdapatnya)

Warning : OOC!, Sho-ai, typo(s) yang bertebaran melebihi bintang di langit. Dll.

.

.

.

.

.

Day One : Kucing tidak makan sayur teme!

"makan juga sayuranmu Dobe."

"Tidak mau teme!"

Uchiha Sasuke menatap nyalang 'mahluk' pirang yang kini berada di seberang meja makan di hadapannya. Sejak mereka memulai makan malam pukul 07.40 dan di mana sekarang jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang makan rumahnya telah menunjukan pukul 08.05 'mahluk' kuning di hadapanya ini tidak juga mau memakan sayur yang telah –susah payah- ia buat. dan itu sangat menyebalkan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Makan Dobe!"

"Tidak mau teme!"

"Makan!"

"Tidak!"

"MAKAN!"

"TIDAAAK!"

"Makan atau aku yang menyuapi langsung sayuran ini ke mulutmu DOBE!"

**Brak! **

Sasuke menggebrak meja makan –sudah habis kesabaran- kenapa begitu sulit menyuruh si pirang ini makan sayur sih? "hah.." Sasuke menghela nafas untuk kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya.

"apa sulitnya makan sayuran sih?" Uchiha termuda itu berujar lebih pelan dari sebelumya, mencoba mempertahankan harga diri Uchiha yang di milikinya.

"teme, kau lupa kalau kucing itu tidak makan sayur ya?"

**Pik!**

'_oh, iya ya..'_

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa ada aliran listrik kecil yang mengalir di kepalanya, mana onixsnya beralih dari makanan yang ada di hadapannya menuju sosok kucing pirang yang kini duduk manis dengan semangkuk nasi dan beberapa lauk –berupa danging – di seberang meja sanan. Yup! Pirang, kucing yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu memiliki bulu berwarna pirang, bukan orange seperti kucing kebanyakan.

Yaa.. mungkin Uchiha sasuke harus mengakui, hanya karena kucing –yang tadinya- kecil yang ia temui 3 minggu lalu di semak belukar dekat rumahnya ketika pulang sekolah di hari hujan itu bisa berbicara, tanpa sadar pemuda berambut reven itu menganggap –dan mamperlakukan- Naruto juga manusia sepertinya.

"tapi kucing juga tidak makan ramen kan Dobe." Dalam hati Sasuke menyeringai ketika mendapati wajah kucing di hadapannya memucat.

"i..ituu.." Naruto berujar kikuk, menggaruk pipi dengan tiga kumis kucingnya grogi. "itu karena aku sepesial! Ya karena aku special! Hehee"

"kau selalu menganggap dirimu sepesial hanya pada hal-hal yang menguntungkanmu saja Dobe." Sasuke berujar, pemuda reven itu berdiri, mengambil mangkuk nasinya –yang sudah habis- serta mangkuk nasi Naruto. Membawanya ke tempat pencucian piring.

"nee.. teme. Malam ini dingin, aku tidur dengan mu ya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang saat itu berjalan menuju runag tamu, melewati meja makan tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Dengan mata biru bulatnya yang besar –penuh harap-.

"Hn" sasuke berujar pelan, pemuda yang kini bersekolah di KoGa –Konoha Gakuen- itu berbalik menuju meja makan. Mengangkat Naruto kedalam gendongannya. Naruto terkekeh senang ketika sang majikan mengabulkan keinginannya. Dan, begitu kaki jenjang sang Uchiha sampai si depan pintu kamarnya, ia dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari si kucing pirang dalam gendongannya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Baka Dobe, apakah kau tidak biasa mencari alasan yang lebih bagus eh?" Sasuke mengelus pelan ujung telinga Naruto ketika ia sudah merebahkan dirinya dan si neko pirang dikasur.

"inikan malam musim panas, mana mungkin terasa dingin." Lanjutnya lagi, sesaat sebelum menutup mata onIxsnya.

~~OWARI~~

Nyahooo~~~

Di sini wia mo bikin cerita tentang sasunekonaru atau sasunaruneko ya? (bingung)

Wia baru menentuin awal dan ending cerita ini aja, jadi pertengahan cerita wia belum punya ide~~

jadi jika reader dan senpai tachi mau member saran tentang apa apa aja yang akan terjadi di episode selanjutnya dengan senang hati wia akan ganti tulisan 'owari' di atas menjadi Tbc dan mengupdate cap dua secepatnya (tentunya dengan tema yang di berikan reader dan senpai tachi) heheee

Tapi jika tidak ada yang memberikan tanggapan ya~ cerita ini bkalan jdi Oneshot aja.. hehee

Wia tunggu loo yaa! \(^O^)/ yang menyumbang ide bakalan wia cantumin juga di disclaimer! Jaa nee~~

.

.

… tapi panjang cerita ini tiap capter nya tidak akan lebih dari 1k, baling banyak(mungkin) 1,5k itu karena belakangan ini wia sibukk sekalii~~


End file.
